According to you
by LollyLoveBug
Summary: Inuyasha upsets Kagome  suprise , so she turns to her music to calm her emotions  inspired by "According to you" by Orianthi .  Inuyasha hears the theme of the song, and becomes upset by it's content.  His demon side pops up to defend his honor, LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inyasha even though I greatly wish that I did because he is lovely.

Disclaimer #2: I don't own the song "According to you" by Orianthi, I was just inspired by it, I couldn't help but think of Inuyasha's and Kagome's relationship when I hear it.

Disclaimer #3: I do not own own ipod, that is specifically Apple products.

"That stupid, stupid hanyou" Kagome thought as she walked slowly behind the rest of her friends, fuming from his complete lack of tact. He ran off after Kikyo last night, even though he knows how much it upset me.

"He is just begging me to 'sit' him into next week" She murmured under her breath as she stopped suddenly and dropped her backpack onto the ground. She got to her knees and started digging through her bag, rummaging and taking her time.

"Hey wench, we don't have time to stop every ten minutes because you get tired" He called from up ahead, mocking her with his voice and smirking slightly from his perch in the tree. Kagome looked up with innocent eyes.

"Inuyasha…" she says sweetly and smiled up at him "sit". She barely breathed out the last statement as Inuyasha slammed into the ground, causing a half-demon sized crater to form in the ground.

"I don't really care if you want to stop Inuyasha, I just wanted to stop to get my ipod™, So I can calm down and not hear your stupid, stubborn voice anymore" Kagome shouted as she popped her ear buds in her ears and turned it onto shuffle. She laughed at herself as the first song that pops up is the song that reminds her most of her demon friend.

Orianthi's "According to you", a song that she listens to frequently when she is upset with Inuyasha and a sigh of relief slips through her lips as the music starts to pick up, she turns her ipod™ even louder to reach her musical relief faster. To keep with the beat she picked up her walking pace, Miroku and Sango struggle to keep up with the determined priestess, while Inuyasha keeps a respectful distance (after learning his lesson). However, even with the distance, his sensitive ears pick up on the loud music blaring from the small buds in Kagome's ears.

According to you  
>I'm stupid,<br>I'm useless,  
>I can't do anything right.<br>According to you  
>I'm difficult,<br>hard to please,  
>forever changing my mind.<br>I'm a mess in a dress,  
>can't show up on time,<br>even if it would save my life.  
>According to you. According to you.<p>

Inuyasha laughs to himself after hearing this first section of the song, and a small smirk plays on his lips.

"This sounds just like Kagome" He mumbled to himself and enjoys that she recognizes this in herself. He wonders thoughtfully to himself if she picked this song because the 'You' in this song sounds like Inuyasha himself. He notices how Kagome's pace picked up with the song, and could smell the sweat caused by her increased effort.

But according to him  
>I'm beautiful,<br>incredible,  
>he can't get me out of his head.<br>According to him  
>I'm funny,<br>irresistible,  
>everything he ever wanted.<br>Everything is opposite,  
>I don't feel like stopping it,<br>so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
>He's into me for everything I'm not,<br>according to you.

A soft growl released itself from Inuyasha lips before he could suppress it. Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha quizzically, causing him jumped up into the trees to avoid the questions that would have soon followed. He jumped from tree to tree instead of walking, to be alone with his thoughts.

"Is that part about Koga? That stupid wolf doesn't appreciate Kagome for what she is… he just wants her to be a mother, birthing his pups and raising them" Once again a growl spread through his lips.

"He will never touch Kagome. Kagome is so much more then that… Is she that dumb that she thinks, he thinks that much of her"?

According to you  
>I'm boring,<br>I'm moody,  
>you can't take me any place.<br>According to you  
>I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.<br>I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
>you're the boy who puts up with that.<br>According to you. According to you.

"Does she really think that I think of her that way"? Inuyasha's brow furrowed and he lost himself in the shame of letting her down that way.

"She has to know that I am just picking on her when I say she's moody. I don't really mean it… should I tell her?" He starts to question himself but follows more closely trying to pick out the next words in the song.

But according to him  
>I'm beautiful,<br>incredible,  
>he can't get me out of his head.<br>According to him  
>I'm funny,<br>irresistible,  
>everything he ever wanted.<br>Everything is opposite,  
>I don't feel like stopping it,<br>so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
>He's into me for everything I'm not,<br>according to you.

I need to feel appreciated,  
>like I'm not hated. oh- no-.<br>Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
>It's too bad you're making me decide.<p>

"Making her decide"? Inuyasha panics and looks down at her swift moving figure, attempting to keep herself as far away from him as possible Her stiff shoulders and frowning face scared him.

"Is she actually going to pick him over me? I mean I know that I get jealous and tell her that she can't be around him… am I forcing her hand? Am I pushing her away?

According to me  
>you're stupid,<br>you're useless,  
>you can't do anything right.<br>But according to him  
>I'm beautiful,<br>incredible,  
>he can't get me out of his head.<br>According to him  
>I'm funny,<br>irresistible,  
>everything he ever wanted.<br>Everything is opposite,  
>I don't feel like stopping it,<br>baby tell me what I got to lose.  
>He's into me for everything I'm not,<br>According to you.  
>According to you.<p>

According to you  
>I'm stupid,<br>I'm useless,  
>I can't do anything right.<p>

"Oh shit!" he thinks simply as the song ends.

"Kagome, you can't think of me like that…. You can't think I think those things about you! I should be the one you choose… I'm the one who thinks you are incredible…" He couldn't handle the thought of Kagome leaving him. Especially for Koga, that stupid wolf, causing all these problems and screaming all these proclamations of love at her, how could she be that stupid? The rage of the idea of was pulsing through his body, he would set her straight, even if he had to force her to stay with him.

He landed behind her, walking slowly imagining Koga carrying Kagome away from her, mating with her, touching her, the two of them having children. He imagined the whole future that they would have together when Kagome chooses that stupid ass over being with him. He felt his heart start pounding in his chest and the anger he felt, feeding the demon inside him. His blood was pounding in his ears and his eyes slowly turning red and a growl growing inside of him.

The song had successfully calmed Kagome's anger and she took the buds out of her ears and wrapped the ear bud wires around her ipod™ and shoved the device back into her backpack.

"Kagome" He growled out loudly, causing Kagome to jump and then turn around and see the demon side of Inuyasha mere inches from her face. Kagome attempted to step backward but Inuyasha reached forward and grabbed her wrist pulling her to him. Her eyes widened, out of shock, not fear. She relaxed in his arms, trying to calm him through her own relaxed state.

"We need to talk" Inuyasha purred out huskily, sliding his hands down her sides, scratching through her clothes with his claws. Kagome's body involuntarily shivered, from Inuyasha's voice combined with the sensual touch. He pulled her backpack off of her and tossed it at Sango who was holding Shippo in her arms.

"Do not follow us" Inuyasha red eyes flashed at Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and they disappeared, leaving Sango, Miroku and Shippo alone to make camp.

"We must not follow and anger Inuyasha more, if anyone could calm his demon, it would be Kagome" Miroku says confidently. Sango nodded in agreement and they started to build a fire and set up to have dinner before they headed to bed.

Chapter two is in the works, slowly but surley…. I do what I can!

Oh much love to my fans (Read and Review)

Lemons to come in the following chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character!

Kagome clung desperately around Inuyasha's neck as he moved quickly across the night's sky. Kagome secretly prayed to herself that the cool night air and time would calm Inuyasha's demon side. A quick glance at his face told her, her hope was in vane, as the red still clung to his normally golden eyes.

He landed harshly on the ground near the mouth of a cave, and dropped Kagome onto the ground gently, he looked down at her as she breathed loudly, trying to calm herself and relax and this caused her breast to heave up and down. Inuyasha's gaze caused Kagome to look away, his red eyes were so unlike him, and the emotions behind them were filled with lust.

"You said we needed to talk Inuyasha, what do you want to talk about?" Kagome said with a shaky voice, trying to sound strong and firm. A devilish smirk spread across Inuyasha's face as he stepped toward her.

"We will have plenty of time to talk afterward, my love" He purred out slowly and took another step toward Kagome. This statement caused Kagome to blush across her whole body. She tried to scoot back as Inuyasha looked at her, as though she was prey, he was about to devour.

"When did I become 'your love'?" Kagome blurted out stubbornly, hoping that her anger will snap him out of what he was doing. He looked down at Kagome and slid his hand from her ankle up her outer thigh, grabbing her and pulling her body toward him and underneath his own.

"You have always been MY LOVE" Inuyasha said as the petite woman squirmed underneath him, but froze when those words escaped from his lips.

"What about Kikyo?" She said softly and turned her face away from him in embarrassed shame. The demon inside him growled at her for turning away from him, and his hand grabbed her jaw and moved it face him. A little bit rougher then he meant to, but the small shocked noise that came out of her mouth, cause the excitement in him to rise.

"Tonight, Kagome, you will become mine forever" Inuyasha thought as he leaned down and nibbled on her lower lip causing her to bleed slightly and lapped it up with his tongue. She whimpered slightly from the pain and sensation of his tongue on her lips.

"Fuck Kikyo" He said loudly, surprising even himself. He looked down at the shocked look on his woman's face.

"She would never love this side of me" The demon side of Inuyasha looked hurt and disgusted.

"You have always loved both sides of me" Inuyasha spoke and his eyes flickered gold for a moment. She saw her Inuyasha kneeling above her, both human and demon.

As the realization of the situation washed over her, Kagome giggled slightly as she slid her hands up onto Inuyasha's chest.

"He loves and wants me? Me and only me?" She started to smirk slightly at the realization that she had become the object of affection for the man she had always loved.

"So that would make you my Hanyou? No one else's, simply, mine forever" She teased causing a smile and growl to come from Inuyasha's throat. Kagome sat up and started nibbling on Inuyasha neck, pushing Inuyasha on his back and crawling on top of him.

"I do love your demon side, but I love both of you together, so can I talk to "my" Inuyasha?" The red eyes of the demon Inuyasha slowly melted to a listful gold.

She was straddling Inuyasha, she looked down at him, and he was very embarrassed and didn't know what to say. He couldn't look up into the eyes of the woman he loved, the human side of him started to feel shame.

"I can't believe I just carried Kagome off like a caveman," He thought embarrassed. She looked down at Inuyasha, his head was turned and eyes looking away.

"Oh… I am going to **make** him look at me," she thought

"Now that I know what he actually thinks of me, I can do whatever I want to get his attention" she contemplated as she bit her lower lip and leaned closer to the man whose been her companion for years. She lowered her face to his and brushed her lips across his temple. Which caused Inuyasha to turn his face toward hers with wide eyes, giving Kagome full access to his lips, which she quickly leaned forward and bit. This love bite caused Inuyasha to whimper and grind his hips up into her, instinctively.

"Wow! Good reaction" Kagome huskily whispered into his ears, causing Inuyasha's already wide eyes, to grow wider. She started rolling her hips on top of him, causing Inuyasha's eyes to roll into the back of his head as he gripped the ground harshly with his claws as the pleasure spread throughout his body. She kept up the motion causing a deep growl of pleasure to spread from Inuyasha's throat.

Kagome suddenly stopped her motion causing Inuyasha's hands to move to her hips trying to simulate the motion again. He pulled away once he realized what he was doing.

"Kagome… what are you doing to me"? Inuyasha thought as he stated growing harder beneath the small woman. His eyes started examining her body from the legs wrapped around him, to dark ebony hair.

"Well now that I have his eyes on me…" Kagome smirked as she reached down around her waist and pulled her white and green top over her head, throwing it away from her. Inuyasha eyes fell onto her milky skin and the pink lace contraption wrapped around her breasts, he started aching to touch her. Kagome sensing his need, reached down grabbing his hands and sliding them over her stomach up to her cloth covered breasts.

Leaving his hands their, she reached behind her and unhooked the gold clasps that kept the bra tight, causing the fabric to loosen and fall forward into Inuyasha hands. He held his hands there, holding up the fabric as Kagome slid her arms through the straps. All he needed to do was drop his hands to see Kagome's soft mounds and perky nipples.

Kagome stayed still as Inuyasha debated what to do next.

"Kagome, I don't understand, you should put some clothes on, and we can talk about this" The logical side of Inuyasha was trying to stay calm.

"We could do that…" Kagome teased while rocking her hips backward causing Inuyasha to groan out in pleasure as he grew harder, as well as her perfect breast to slip out out behind their cover. Leaving Inuyasha holding onto the silky fabric growing harder staring up at the woman who would soon be his.

Inuyasha threw Kagome's bra to the side as he sat up, keeping Kagome upright and her legs wrapped around him. They were sitting face to face as Inuyasha's hands slid up Kagome's back causing Kagome to shiver from his touch.

"You have pushed me too far woman, there is no turning back now" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her butt underneath her skirt and pushed it toward his body, causing her hot womanhood to push up against the sizable bulge being created under his pants. Kagome cried out from the pleasure, as Inuyasha slammed his lips against her and slashed away her small skirt with his claws, leaving Kagome in nothing but small cotton panties. After heatedly kissing her lips, he moved his way down her neck and laid her flat on the ground, and moving further down started nibbling and sucking on her nipples causing Kagome to writhe with pleasure and reach down and pet Inuyashas ears to encourage his current occupation.

The fact that Kagome was almost completely naked and that she was enjoying his touch made Inuyasha feel like he was going crazy. He longed to become one with her.

"Kagome doesn't know that if I take her, she will become mine… this is a bond stronger then marriage, she and I, we would together forever." Inuyasha pulled away looking guilty.

"What is wrong Inuyasha"? Kagome said surprised by his distance.

"I can't do this to you Kagome… I can't take you as my mate without you understanding that if I take you, you are mine forever, you can never be anyone else's… we will be married, two souls bonded forever" He blurted it all out in one sentence, still distracted by his throbbing member. Kagome was wet and excited and unhappy that Inuyasha stopped touching her. She was longing for him, and she knew that the scent of her arousal would be floating in the air.

"I know all of that Inuyasha. Will you please just fuck your future mate like she wants you to!" Kagome said snarkily as she reached down pulling off her panties and revealing her fully naked body to Inuyasha.

She spread he legs slowly showing everything to a certain half demon whose eyes flashed slightly red, showing his loss of his logical side.

"Well if that is what my future mate wants" He said cockily as his mouth started kissing her inner thing all the way up to her slit, tasting her for the first time, causing her to squirm and attempt to close her legs. The pleasure was almost too much for her to handle. Inuyasha's strength wouldn't allow that, he wasn't done tasting her sweet juices just yet.

His hands fondled her breasts and his tongue flicked back and forth, every so often entering her soft chamber. Her reaction to his entrance was his favorite, so he decided to attempt to slip his fingers in as he flicked his tongue across her clitoris. Within a moment Kagome moaned and more juices started spilling out of her, he increased his speed causing her muscles to tense as she reached down and clung to the earth, mumbling under her breath in an incoherent language.

She was so lost in the pleasure of the orgasm given to her by Inuyasha she didn't notice him standing and removing all of his own clothing. When she opened her eyes, she was looking up at a naked man with a large package. Her eyes opened, and her head tilted as she examined the sheer magnitude of what laid before her.

Inuyasha smirked proudly and got down on the ground, hovering above her.

"Don't worry Kagome, It will only hurt for a moment… it will soon lead to pleasure" Inuyasha said as he shoved inside her quickly. Knowing better then to slow down, he kept up a steady pace to get Kagome used to his mass inside her. At first she tensed up, but slowly started enjoying the way he filled inside of her.

"Faster, Inuyasha" She breathed out between sweat filled pants. Inuyasha complied but kept himself from slamming into her too hard, wanting her to enjoy the build up. She was breathing heavier and heavier, digging her nails in his back, causing surface scratches and Inuyasha to growl in pleasure.

"Harder… oh please Kami… Harder" Kagome moaned out. Inuyasha got to his knees and arched Kagome's body up, so he could get deeper penetration at that angle. Holding onto her hips, he started slamming his body into her. Quickly and hard causing Kagome to scream out his name and collapse her body into his power. Still having hold of her hips he used his demon strength to slam her body into his and pull her into his cross-legged lap.

He thrust up so quickly that Kagome almost fell off from the speed and strength, they clung to each other and both were reaching their peak. Kagome mumbling incoherently and clinging desperately to the man she loved as she screamed out in pleasure. Inuyasha growling and moaning as he leaned into the crook of Kagome's neck and bit down as they both hit their climax.

There was blood dripping from Kagome's shoulder, and their juices mixing inside Kagome. They sat their panting out loudly and holding each other, for love and for support.

"Oh WOW, Inuyasha, I didn't know sex could feel like that" Kagome spoke softly into his hair. The poor human was exhausted, and the half-demon was smirking with pride. He pulled Kagome off of him, wrapping her in his white undershirt and tying it off as if it were a dress. He pulled on the remainder of his clothes and pulled the young woman into his lap.

Kagome started falling asleep in her new mates arms when she heard him singing softly

"According to me, your beautiful, incredible, I can't get you out of my head"

Kagome melted into her new lovers arms, as Inuyasha held her protectively.

"I guess you didn't like that song" Kagome giggled slightly as she nuzzled into his neck.

"You're wrong, I didn't like that song. Now I LOVE that song" He kissed her head sheepishly as the new lovers fell into a light sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha, ipod (apple products), or anything else really.

It's a short one people, I'm taking a lame summer class… so I haven't had a ton of time.

Kagome awoke that morning, naked and cold. She slowly pulled her body away from the strong man besides her, and started pulling on her skirt and long sleeved shirt to warm her.

"Inuyasha" Kagome called out gently, trying to awaken the sleeping man besides her.

"What do you want wench?" Inuyasha growled grumpily, not wanting to be awoken in this early morning. Kagome reached over and smacked Inuyasha in the chest.

"Don't call me wench, I'm your mate. You jerk." Kagome stood up and started walking away from Inuyasha in a huff. Inuyasha realized his mistake pulled on his pants quickly and chased after her.

"Kagome. I'm sorry, I don't like being woken up by others in the morning. I usually wake up before everyone else. I really didn't mean it babe… I'm sorry." Inuyasha sputtered out nervously.

"Babe?" Kagome responded laughing. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and held her close.

"Yes, you are my babe" Inuyasha said blushing slightly and smiling at the small priestess in his arms.

Kagome stood up on her tip toes and kissed her new mate lightly on his soft lips.

"We should probably get back, you probably terrified our friends last night. Going on red eyes and carrying me away into the darkness ALL night" Kagome teased.

"Or we could just stay out here for a bit and play around some more." Inuyasha purred into Kagome's ear. Kagome shivered from the closeness and rubbed her bottom up against his crotch causing a small growl of pleasure to escape his lips.

"Okay…. But only because you have been a good boy." Kagome giggled as she slid to her knees in front of Inuyasha's legs.

She pulled down his pants to just underneath his balls. She ran her hands down his abs and reached down and grasped his ass harshly. She dug her nails into his skin harshly causing Inuyasha to growl at the woman kneeling in front of him.

"Hush Inuyasha I know you like it rough." Kagome giggled as she leaned forward, wrapping her mouth around one of his balls, sucking gently. Inuyasha smirked at the feeling spreading through his member. Inuyasha started stiffen and harden against the cheek of the young miko.

She moved back and forth from ball to ball nibbling and sucking while the shaft begged for attention. Inuyasha started whimpering from lust and the need for attention to his whole sexual organ.

She allowed her tongue to run from the base of his shaft up the tip, nibbling and suckling on his head.

"Oh kami kag- ome" Inuyasha murmured out as he ran his fingered through her hair pulled gently on her raven locks, from the pleasant sensation flowing through his body.

She finally engulfed the tip of his shaft in her mouth, and slid her mouth down his shaft up the base.

She did this over and over again….

Starting slowly, going deep down into Kagome's throat and quickly, over and over again.

Kagome started speeding up keeping a perfect rhythm as she allowed this penetrator to slip over her lips into her mouth and down into her throat.

The size of Inuyasha making it necessary for her to breath through her nose while taking the full size of him into her.

Over and over again, Inuyasha's hands suddenly steadied Kagomes head as he held himself in her, throat deep.

He ejaculated down into her throat, the warmth slipping into Kagome. As he pulled out of Kagome's throat, he looked down at his perfect mate.

Kagome gulped, swallowing the rest of load down into her stomach. A look of pride spread across the small woman's face from being able to get that sort of reaction from the man that she loved.

"Come on Inuyasha… we need to get back to the others" Kagome urged through a smirk on her face. Inuyasha pulled his pants back on and walked back for his shirt.

"Oh no you don't Kagome" Inuyasha said to the girls back as she was walking away.

"That was my turn, you're next…" Inuyasha smirked as he ran at and pounced on his mate.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Author Note: Sorry the last chapter was so short, I am still in the middle of my summer class. However I took a break from my FINAL PROJECT to write something real quick so don't be bummed if this one is a little short as well.

Read and Review

Kagome has just finished pleasing Inuyasha and reading to head out before Inuyasha had pounced on her, attempting to return the favor.

"No Inuyasha… we really need to get back to our friends" Kagome said half heartedly as she looked up into the golden glowing eyes.

Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her soft lips, slowly at first but then working it's way up quick and passion filled. Inuyasha started teasing the small Miko.

"Well I guess I'll stop if you don't want me to keep going" Inuyasha quipped while attempting to peel his body away from the small woman beneath him. Kagome not being pleased with this behavior tackled the half demon onto the ground.

Kagome straddled her mate and leaned down to kiss Inuyasha.

"Oh no you don't…." Inuyasha said forcefully as he pulled the young woman forward on his body to the point where her legs were straddling his head and her sweet spot lingered just above his mouth.

Impatient Inuyasha reached above and tore the small fabric of panties away from his lover.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded but quickly quieted when a tongue started flickering over her soft bud. A soft gasp came from Kagome as she balanced herself with her arms on the soft ground above Inuyasha's head.

His tongue started slowly, wetting her outside. It was a slow lapping of his tongue from her soft opening all the way up to the nerve bundle on top.

Once he was satisfied with teasing the poor woman he started suckling softly on the skin causing her to moan out in the pleasure of the sensation, causing a slight vibration and the beginnings of an orgasm started, she could feel in her lower stomach.

Inuyasha started growling just to see how the vibrations would affect her. When he started Kagome called out his name in pleasure.

"I will need to remember that" Inuyasha thought

He started flicking his tongue over her bud. The sensation was causing Kagome to grip the grass from pleasure.

His demon tongue had a pace matched by no other.

It went swiftly rubbing and playing, switching directions and pace so she would feel everything up until she had an orgasm.

Kagome felt in coming… and held her breath to ride the orgasm uninterrupted by breath.

As she reached her climax and her walls started to tighten from pleasure, Inuyasha shoved his tongue deep inside of her over and over again until her Orgasm stopped and Kagome was panting for air.

Inuyasha sat up pulling Kagome's tired body into his lap as he enjoyed the pleased look on her face.

"I can't believe you ruined my panties" Kagome said between shallow breaths.

"Maybe you should just stop wearing them, they seem to be getting in the way" Inuyasha teased as he leaned forward and kissed the head of the woman he loved in his lap.

I know short… Read and Review


End file.
